percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fight to the Bitter End: Chapter 4
Chapter 2 Demetra broke the silence. "I volunteer. " she yelled as she slowly rose from her seat. Her words rather than relieve those who were reluctant to take the quest, made them more nervous. She can't be serious. She's just a good for nothing barbie doll. She'll endanger us all instead of save us. She'll probably come back here after stepping outside for a few seconds. How laughable. I wonder why were they so mean to her? Did she do something wrong? I wanted to defend her but I couldn't. I have no evidence to support my claims and it would be unwise to create new enemies while I'm here. Besides Demetra and Daniel told me to quiet down and don't let anyone notice me. So instead of joining or stopping the commotion, I concentrated on finishing my food. And just when I was about to swallow the last carrot on my plate, another demigod stood and volunteer to be with Demetra. I turned to look at who it was and when I did I almost choke myself from the carrot I was eating. "I'll accompany her." But unlike Demetra's volunteering, the boy didn't get any criticism instead, he was pleaded to rethink his decisions. I could see his companions shaking his hand, telling him to sit down and there were others who were crying next to him. "Don't leave Daniel, something might happen to you. I don't want you to die! " a five year old bawled. The one next to the five year old hugged him tightly. "Hush now Zaji. Daniel's not going to die. He's just going to go on a quest. He'll be back in a few months." "Daniel's going to die because he's with that witch! " the five year old yelled angrily as he stare at Demetra. I couldn't stand watching anymore. Slowly I made my way towards the five-year old. I pat him softly at the back and give him a smile. "Daniel's not going to die. I'll protect him with all my strength." When I was assured that the child was not crying anymore, I faced Mr. Chiron. He nodded at me, as if he knew the words that would come out of my mouth. "My name is Kari Kamiya and I volunteer to lead this quest.I also choose Daniel Mcleania and Demetra Collins as my companions." For a momment everyone was silent. I wish it would have stayed that way but it didn't. A burst of laughter broke the illusion that everyone accepted my declaration. Amid the laughter a single voice, a single voice was able to rise from others. "Guys, guys come on stop the laughter. I mean we shouldn't be laughing afterall she truly believes that she's Kari Kamiya. We got to give credit to her new level of dementia. Not every demented kid in this hell house is like her." She stood up from her seat and slowly approach me. She played with my hair a little bit and whispered "bitch." before turning back to the crowd that she was about to entertain. "Demigods and demi-titans alike. We should be greatful that these three peculiars volunteered to be part of this quest. I mean look if they get devoured by those human monsters then we could rest assure that our camp is weirdo free. We don't have to live with prophecy boy, demetia girl and of course who could forget plastic barbie? Instead of ostricizing them we should throw a feast for their depa- " The brat wasn't able to finish her speech as Demetra slap her across her write cheeks. " Shut up Jacklyn. No one cares about what you think. " Afterwards Demetra turned to face me. She quickly grab hold of my wrist and starts pulling me after her. When we passed Danel he followed the two of us as well. I don't know where we are going but I have no choice but to follow the two of them. I was shocked when the three of us stopped in front of my cabin. Demetra opened the door and toss me towards one of the bed. I thought she was going to lecture me about what I did awhile ago but instead she was slowly crawling towards me. She pressed her palms on my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "You shouldn't have done that Kari. You scared me." I couldn't understand this new change to her personality. The first time I met her, all of her emotions seem to be locked inside her heart, determined to not escape its prison grounds. She used to not care about me, she was even hesitant about telling me her name! I couldn't understand this new development. It was as if she has an altered personality. "Demetra, you're scaring Kari. Why don't you give her space?" Daniel suggested. Demetra blushed and got off the bed as quickly as she could. "I'm so sorry Kari. My emotions got the better of me. I guess..I should start explaining. Where do you want me to start?" "Why does everyone seems to hate us?" "Because we're special. When I first came here, I was happy. I thought I could finally fit in, but it appears that I can do more that what I was capable of. I am a daughter of Aphrodite do you know what that means?" I shok my head. "It means I can manipulate people using my words at a certain degree and that was supposed to be the only thing I can do but no. I can do what everyone can. I can use magic like those Hecate kids, I can control the plants as if they were part of my body. Everyone was afraid! They labeled me as a monster." Demetra was starting to remble as she continued her story. "I tried asking Chiron for help, to stop this insane powers that are slowly eating me away but he couldn't do anything and the only thing that Mr. D said was 'You were given this troublesome power because it's punishment! You deserve that you brat. ' punishment? Punishment for what? I didn't do anything! " Daniel wrap his arms around Demetra. "You don't have to continue Demetra. Why don't I escort you to your cabin so you could rest for the night? We have a long day tomorrow." He said as he slowly help Demetra up. He smiled at me weakly. "Get some rest too Kari. I'll tell you about my tale some other time." I waved them goodbye. I got up from the bed and turn to face my own. <----Previous Chapter Next Chapter -------> Main Page Category:The Quest on Night Category:Animalandia